


Fire

by burningluna



Series: Ice, Fire, and Thunder [2]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory spoilers, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningluna/pseuds/burningluna
Summary: For some reason, her body feels hot and her skin feels leathery and charred.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The second one of the "trilogy." I remember struggling with this one for a little bit.

Everything was burning.

The redheaded girl wasn't sure how the fire happened but she knew one thing.

Everyone in her village was dead.

Her neighbors, her parents, her lovely elder sister, the shopkeepers--all of them were gone.

As she ran through the village in hopes of any possible survivors, she saw nothing but charred bodies surrounding her. She desperately attempted to avert her eyes from the horrors but failed. Smoke was everywhere.

Her chest tightened and her body burned as she desperately tried to escape the fire. But the fire was much faster. Before she knew it, her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the ground.

She coughed and could only look back at the roaring flames in horror as she saw her legs be consumed by them. The fire kept crawling up towards her body, the burning sensation getting hotter and hotter.

She screamed.

Whether it was out of desperation for help or out of fear, she couldn't remember. She screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She screamed as the flames crept closer to closer to her. Her throat grew hoarse but she didn't care. She wanted someone to hear her suffering.

Then, it happened. Someone in the distance heeded her cries.

She heard the voice in the distance reply to her.

"Your rage...is to be...admired...." the voice spoke.

"Very well...I...shall awaken...the power within you..."

Even as her vision turned red and her body consumed by the flames, she was able to distinguish the figure of a red morpho butterfly.

:

:

:

When the girl regains consciousness, she remembers nothing. Only that she is indebted to the mysterious traveler called Lord Hyness.

She stands before the stairs of the alter, with Lord Hyness's robed figure facing away from her as he speaks.

"You...are Flamberge. The Blazing General. With your powers, you will be able to incinerate those standing in our way. Do you understand my words, young one?"

Flamberge swiftly bows her head down and replies.

"I do, Lord Hyness."

For some reason, her body feels hot and her skin feels leathery and charred.

:

:

:


End file.
